


Угасание

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Decay, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending Not Promised, Harm to Anders, Horror, Rotting, halloween fic, Андерс страдает, Боди-хоррор, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Разложение, Счастливый финал не гарантирован, ангст, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Что-то пошло не так, и Андерс со Справедливостью вместо того, чтобы слиться, обменялись телами. То, что произойдёт дальше, согреет вам сердце.
Relationships: Anders & Justice (Dragon Age), Anders/Justice
Kudos: 1





	Угасание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645216) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Несмотря на ироничное саммари, история довольно мрачноватая и потенциально весьма сквичная. Просто имейте в виду.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Он не открывал глаз, они уже были широко распахнуты, когда мир вокруг начал проясняться. Темнота. Краткие вспышки света, пробегающие вдоль стены. Смутные серые фигуры, маячившие перед глазами. Он пытался сфокусировать взгляд, понять, что происходит вокруг. Не вышло. Он попытался моргнуть. И не смог.  
Он почувствовал, что лежит. Что-то словно насело на него, прижимая конечности к каменистой земле. Он с трудом смог подняться.  
По первому же шагу стало ясно, что его колени не действуют как надо. Они подгибались при каждом движении. Он пытался повернуть голову, но они лишь закатилась на плечо — его шея оказалась слишком слаба, чтобы поддерживать её. Он в панике взмахнул отяжелевшими руками. Клинк. Его окружил звук металла, ударяющего об металл. Клинк, клинк.  
Он не мог дышать. Он потянулся к горлу и, нащупав металлическую пластину, отбросил её. Он всё ещё не мог дышать, но ощущения тяжести и удушья не было.  
Ему не требовалось дышать.  
— Это неправильно, — донеслось торопливое бормотание из угла. — Это неправильно, всё неправильно, всё так громко, почему так громко?..  
Низкий голос, твердящий одно и то же, будто испуганный ребёнок. Не его голос, который он не смог исторгнуть из горла, пытаясь ответить. Всё, что вырвалось из него — устрашающий хрип.  
— Андерс, — рыдал голос, так быстро, что было почти не разобрать. — Андерс, где Андерс?..  
Он. _Он_ был Андерсом.  
Воспоминания о случившемся нахлынули на него. Страж-командор передаёт его Райлок. Справедливость вмешивается. Битва. Торопливый побег. Мрачный разговор после того, как Андерс, по мере сил залечив раны Справедливости, осознал, что тело Кристоффа долго не протянет. Дёргающиеся конечности Кристоффа, по которым пробегает сияние. Болезненно оглушительная волна магии, просачивающаяся сквозь его кожу, сквозь его кости, в саму его суть. Внезапное раскаяние в своём выборе, попытка изо всех сил вырваться, повторяя «нет, нет, пусти меня».  
И затем это.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как кожа его тела свисала с костей. Он медленно потянулся к лицу, коснулся его. Он ощутил свисающую плоть, открывшиеся сквозь отходящую кожу гнилые мускулы и кость.  
На сей раз он смог выдавить из горла крик.  
Андерс рванулся вперёд, колени вновь подогнулись. Он не мог контролировать свои движения. Нет так, как раньше. Он пытался управлять телом, но оно двигалось словно марионетка на тончайших нитях.  
Он рухнул на колени, едва удержавшись, чтобы не упасть совсем. Вокруг было темно, слишком темно, лишь мутные серые очертания повсюду.  
Его глаза наконец что-то уловили. Свет. Скрючившаяся фигура в мантии, обхватившая себя. Взмокшие от пота волосы, облепившие бледную шею. Знакомые руки. Незнакомый свет, переливающийся в венах.  
Андерс наконец смог выдавить что-то связное:  
— Справедливость?..  
Голова фигуры дёрнулась, повернулась под неестественным углом. Хруст. Лицо, что он увидел, было ужасно — мокрая кожа, вздувшиеся вены, глаза, горящие нечеловеческим сиянием. И всё же он знал и этот голос, и это лицо.  
— Андерс? Андерс, это ты?  
Его собственное лицо.

* * *

Дальше последовали крики, плач, отчаянное хватание друг за друга до царапин в злой панике — но времени на разборки не оставалось, им нужно было спешить.  
Они не могли оставаться в пещере, даже на ночь. Райлок по-прежнему рыскала неподалёку с филактерией. Выживание означало собраться и действовать, даже если им обоим хотелось лишь свернуться и рыдать до полного забытия.  
Каждый шаг был испытанием, особенно на той земле, через которую они двигались. Андерс норовил упасть через каждые несколько шагов, и спасал от этого лишь бдительный Справедливость, каждый раз готовый поймать его.  
Справедливость больше не был заперт в гниющем трупе. В нём оказался теперь заперт Андерс. Но Андерс всё равно чувствовал, как что-то в нём отшатывается с отвращением каждый раз, когда Справедливость прикасался к нему.  
— Ты управляешь телом Кристоффа не так, как это делал я, — сообщил Справедливость.  
Андерса ожгло гневом. Тело Кристоффа от этого передёрнуло.  
— Я обычный смертный, Справедливость. Я вообще не должен уметь вселяться в чужое тело!  
— У тебя есть магия. Прошу, постарайся использовать её. Нам следует поторопиться.  
— Тогда заканчивай болтать и следи за дорогой, — резко отозвался Андерс. — Я не хочу ничего слышать.  
Однако Справедливость был прав. Он не мог двигаться в этой оболочке с такой же лёгкостью, как Справедливость. Через полный несостоявшихся падений час ему пришлось снять броню, раздевшись до туники и обуви. И даже так каждый новый шаг всё больше изнурял его.  
Они пытались идти как можно быстрее, но у Андерса продолжали подгибаться колени, что вынуждало их каждые полчаса останавливаться. В конце концов они устроили привал. Андерс обнаружил, что больше не может спать. Он продолжал бодрствовать, беспокойно ворочаясь и наблюдая за дремлющим Справедливостью.  
Справедливость проснулся, резко распахнув пылающие глаза.  
— Они близко, — сообщил он.  
Не было времени сбежать или сбить храмовников со следа. Андерс заозирался, пытаясь найти укрытие, лазейку или сообразить, как отвлечь врагов. Он не успел — появились Райлок и остальные.  
Она пристально разглядывала его секунду и затем — того, кого она, вероятно, приняла за Андерса. Её губы скривились от отвращения.  
— Убийство, мaгия крови, вызов демона, воскрешение мертвецов... — выпалила она обвинения. — Я собиралась привести тебя в Кинлох на суд, но больше не вижу в этом смысла. Одержимым суд не нужен.  
Справедливость обнажил зубы. Его кожа шла яркими трещинами, глаза блестели.  
— Попробуй же убить нас. Ты пожалеешь.  
— В атаку, — равнодушно велела подчинённым Райлок.  
Андерс поднял потяжелевшую руку, желая наколдовать огненный шар. Ничего не случилось.  
Бой был полный фарсом. Справедливость размахивал посохом словно мечом, разбрасывая огненные шары во все стороны и умудрившись ни разу не попасть в противников. Затем он поджёг сам себя.  
Андерс замахнулся мечом Кристоффа на Райлок. По сравнению с их предыдущим столкновением она оказалась молниеносно быстрой. Она едва успел заметить, как она отклонилась. Он попытался нанести новый удар. Что-то сверкнуло у руки, и его ослепило.  
Он не почувствовал меч, пронзивший руку. Он едва понял, что случилось, по тому, как его глаза заволокло белым. Он снова дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободить меч, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то — но безуспешно.  
Новый удар пришёлся в грудь. Он осознавал, что лезвие рассекает его органы. Разрезает на части. Крушит позвоночник. Но боли всё равно не было, как будто его просто оттолкнули прочь, и теперь он падает, распадаясь в полёте на кусочки.  
Он не распался. Он обнаружил, что лежит, проткнутый мечом. Изуродованная земля позади них была объята пламенем, и храмовники в раскалённых докрасна доспехах кричали от боли. Его подхватили руки, исполосованные вздувшимися венами.  
Он попытался сдвинуться. Не вышло. Вместо этого кто-то поднял его.  
— Чт... — горло саднило, и выдавить хоть что-то из него стало ещё тяжелее. — Где..  
— Ты всё ещё здесь, — в голосе Справедливости зазвенели новые нотки.  
— Чт...  
Прежде чем он смог ответить, его протащили по земле с секунду, и затем — понесли.

* * *

— Положи руку на рану, — сказал Андерс. — Представь, как её края соединяются. Направь на неё свою магию. Как я, когда исцелял тебя.  
Справедливость сделал, как было сказано, опустив руку на зияющую рану от меча Райлок. Андерс следил за тем, как он расставляет пальцы. Его кожа уже начинала приобретать неестественный оттенок, а пальцы растягивались чуть-чуть дальше, чем, как Андерс знал, им полагается.  
("Демоны и духи привычны к тому, что могут в Тени изменять свою форму — так однажды сказал ему учитель. Оказавшись в смертном теле, они часто деформируют его, неспособные понять, что они делают".)  
— Поторопись, — рявкнул Андерс.  
Справедливость вздрогнул.  
— Не могу. Я не понимаю, как.  
Андерс умудрился сжать зубы.  
— Разве ты не заполучил мои воспоминания, как заполучил память Кристоффа? Ты не можешь по ним понять, что делать?  
Он видел, как его руки набухают светом, чувствовал струящуюся сквозь них энергию. Но она не действовала на рану. Справедливость начал дрожать.  
— Я больше не могу ходить, — продолжил Андерс. — Я не могу пошевелить собственными... этими пальцами! Исправь всё!  
— Исправим, — отозвался Справедливость. — Я обещаю.  
— Тогда сделай это сейчас же!  
Справедливость не сделал этого. Напрягшись, исполнившись энергии, он наконец смог призвать магию Андерса — но лишь зажёг ею руки. Он зашипел, прижал их к животу и согнулся, пытаясь загнать огонь обратно.  
— Чтоб тебя! У тебя есть магия. Ты состоишь из магии, но не можешь сделать одну простую вещь?!  
Справедливость потряхивало, пока он гасил пламя. Похоже, он даже не слышал Андерса, сосредоточившись на обожжённых руках.  
— В этом теле всё болит.  
— Что ж, отлично! Я рад, что тебе больно! Ты всё забрал у меня — мою магию, моё тело, мои воспоминания! Страдай, ты это заслужил!  
Справедливость резко поднял голову.  
— Нет, — тишайшим голосом произнёс он.  
— Спорю, ты всё это спланировал. Обманом заставить мага впустить тебя. Притвориться его другом. Притвориться, что помогаешь, чтобы он чувствовал себя обязанным тебе. Верно?  
— Я ничего не планировал!  
— Лжёшь! Демоны всегда лгут! — взвизгнул он, и затем голос надломился: — Поверить не могу, что был таким идиотом.  
Это было неправдой. Он знал, что это неправда, даже когда говорил всё это. Но он был очень, очень зол. Справедливость уставился на него и затем зашёлся в конвульсиях, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Потом, дрожа и не произнеся ни слова, он направился к выходу из пещеры.  
— Не смей, — до Андерса дошло, что происходит. — Не смей бросать меня здесь!  
Справедливость ушёл.  
Андерс закричал. Он бился бы на земле в истерике, как ребёнок, но всё, что он мог — дёргать головой и пальцами. Он колотил головой об землю, кричал изо всех сил, осознавая, как внутренности готовы выпасть из него, как отходит кожа, как слабеют готовые в любой момент отвалиться и обнажить кости связки.  
Он кричал, и крик больше не исходил из горла или разлагающихся лёгких. Ему не нужен был воздух, так что он продолжал кричать, утопая в собственном крике, пока всё вокруг не поплыло. Наконец, когда изнурение наполнило всё его тело, он затих.  
Он по-прежнему лежал на земле. Насекомые, черви и муравьи, начали заползать в открытую рану. Он умудрился дёрнуться всем телом, пытаясь стряхнуть их, но на большее не осталось сил.  
— Справедливость? — позвал он, устало и испуганно. — Справедливость? Пожалуйста...  
Он был один. Брошенный, гниющий заживо в тёмной пещере, покрытый муравьями, и он не мог даже заплакать.  
Он не знал, сколько он пролежал так, пока не услышал шаги у входа в пещеру.  
— Жуки, — взмолился Андерс, надеясь, что это Справедливость. — Убери их с меня. Пожалуйста.  
Чьи-то руки приподняли его, смели большую часть насекомых и осторожно собрали оставшихся. Покрытые вздувшимися венами, обожжённые руки. Справедливость.  
— Ты бросил меня, — всхлипнул Андерс. — Я думал, ты ушёл насовсем. Я думал, ты оставил меня гнить здесь... Создатель...  
— Я не собирался бросать тебя. Мне нужно было... побыть одному.  
— Мог бы предупредить.  
— Твои слова испугали меня. Я не подумал об этом.  
— Оно и видно.  
— Я сожалею.  
— Сожалей дальше, — прошипел Андерс.  
Справедливость ничего не ответил. Андерса кольнуло раскаяние. Он знал, как быть жестоким, но не привык к молчанию в ответ на свои слова. Он дёрнул пальцами и повернул шатающуюся шею, чтобы взглянуть Справедливости в глаза.  
Сейчас в них не было света. Обычные человеческие карие глаза, пусть и на изменённом лице. И в их уголках блестели слёзы. Справедливость потёр их, словно не понимая, что это такое. Слёзы были для него совершенно новым опытом.  
Андерс подтянул пальцы, мягко обхватил Справедливость за руку.  
— Пожалуйста, больше не уходи.

* * *

Это был первый раз, когда Справедливость ушёл. Он не стал последним.  
За ними всё ещё охотились храмовники — не все погибли в том огненном кошмаре. Нужно было продолжать двигаться, Справедливость нёс его с тех пор, как удар Райлок отнял у Андерса возможность ходить.  
В следующий раз Справедливость ушёл после того, как некоторое время, согнувшись, хватался за живот.  
— Я голоден, — сообщил он нерешительно. Его тон напомнил Андерсу ребёнка, что никогда ещё не испытывал голода или боли и не знает, как реагировать на них.  
— Найди что-нибудь поесть. Уверен, ты сможешь поймать кролика и приготовить его.  
Но охотиться с едва шевелящимся трупом на руках нельзя, так что Андерс снова остался один, лёжа на подстилке из мха, подвёрнутой так хорошо, как только удалось Справедливости, чтобы насекомые не добрались до него — по крайней мере, не так быстро.  
— Я вернусь, — пообещал Справедливость, и, помедлив, обеспокоенно добавил: — Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет хорошо?  
— Просто иди уже быстрее.  
Он прождал так несколько часов, сходя с ума от тишины, от мыслей обо всём, что может случиться. Но Справедливость вернулся.  
Он стал постоянно уходить, чтобы добыть еды. Некоторые вещи просто нельзя было сделать с Андерсом на руках, как бы ему не нравилось быть оставленным даже на кратчайшее время. Каждый раз Справедливость спрашивал, будет ли с ним всё хорошо, и обещал вернуться. Это, наверное, кое-что да значило.  
Ожидание становилось всё дольше и дольше. Андерс начал думать, насколько соблазнительна должна быть мысль просто бросить его.  
Так прошла неделя, и однажды позади раздался знакомый звук: шаги кованых сапог по траве. И затем голос:  
— Стоять, отступник!  
Справедливость замер лишь на мгновение — прежде чем сорваться с места. Андерс практически чувствовал, как он горит от ненависти, даже со своими омертвевшими нервами. Но Справедливость не мог управлять огненными шарами и не мог сражаться мечом как посохом с занятыми руками, поэтому они сбежали.  
Они спрятались в очередной пещере, прислушиваясь к тяжёлым шагам снаружи в ожидании, когда те стихнут. Он видел, как сверкают глаза Справедливости, как он скрежещет зубами.  
— Не смей выходить, — предупредил Андерс.  
— Они будут продолжать охотиться за нами, — огрызнулся Справедливость. Андерс заметил блеск острых зубов. — Мы не узнаем покоя или отдыха, пока они живы.  
— Ты не сможешь победить.  
— Если мы останемся здесь, — голос Справедливости подрагивал от переполняющей его энергии, — они всё равно найдут нас.  
Он уже поднялся на ноги и потянулся к посоху.  
— Глупый дух, — Андерс начал паниковать. — Они убьют тебя. Они точно убьют тебя.  
Справедливость уже направился к выходу.  
— Не бросай меня! Ты обещал!  
— Я вернусь.  
Андерс даже не мог побиться в гневе головой об землю на этот раз, мускулы в шее слишком ослабли. Он мог лишь прислушиваться к звукам снаружи, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Клацание доспехов. Рёв пламени. Скрежет мечей. крик. Отвратительный звук, с которым меч пронзает плоть, и затем тишина.  
Справедливость не вернулся.

* * *

Он не мог закрыть глаза.  
Он был заперт в этой гниющей оболочке, не в силах даже отвести упершийся в тёмный потолок пещеры взгляд. Не было возможности узнать, сколько минуло времени, сколько он пробыл в своей темнице. Внутрь поступало недостаточно света, чтобы определить смену дней.  
Единственные перемены, что он мог замечать — те, что происходили с его телом.  
Мухи роились вокруг него и откладывали яйца в его плоти. Жуки пробрались в его внутренности и пировали там. Личинки вгрызались в его кожу. Черви извивались в его глазах. Он даже не мог оплакивать потерю своих друзей-Стражей, Справедливости. Все мысли были об осознании, что его пожирают заживо, и он не мог думать ни о чём больше.  
Иногда он кричал — последнее, что было ему доступно после потери контроля над телом. Но в конце концов он перестал и кричать.  
Он думал, что сможет умереть, когда от него почти ничего не останется. Он надеялся, что умрёт. Но он не умер.  
Он так и лежал в этой ловушке в темноте. Без возможности пошевелиться. Один.  
Спустя какое-то время личинки и черви перестали его тревожить, и он остался наедине со своими мыслями. Их заполнили образы, видения, временами — внезапная паника. Он не мог попасть в Тень, он больше не видел сны, но всё же порой ему слышался твердящий Песнь голос Преподобной матери из Кинлоха, или топот храмовничьих сапог, или крики из-под земли.  
Порой он мог поклясться, что видит голубые вспышки и слышит голос.  
_— Ты должен встать._  
— Я не могу.  
_— Можешь. Ты отказываешься лишь из-за собственной лени. Из-за собственной слабости._  
— Я не такой, как ты! Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!  
Тишина. За которой вновь следовали вспышки и обвинения. Порой он даже думал, что действительно слышит Справедливость. Но большую часть времени его разум был ясен достаточно, чтобы понимать — он так же реален, как сводящая его с ума Песнь. Это был не Справедливость. Справедливость погиб — как он надеялся, отправился в Тень, когда храмовники разрубили тело Андерса.  
Прошло ещё больше времени. Он уже не ощущал свою гниющую плоть, или даже взгрызания в кости. У него больше не было глаз.  
_— Ты должен встать и пойти, Андерс._  
— Я не могу, не могу...  
_— Почему ты не пришёл мне на помощь? Я нёс тебя, а ты плюнул мне в лицо, я спас тебя, но ты всё равно позволил мне уйти навстречу смерти._  
— Прости, прости, я ничего не мог сделать...  
Горечь. Гнев. Вина. Страх. Они волнами исходили от него, впитываясь в стены пещеры. Что-то в нём копилось всё это время, пока личинки вырастали в мух и черви счищали мясо с костей. Пока он с горечью и сожалением переживал воспоминание за воспоминанием. Шёпот становился громче. Образы становились всё ярче, словно стиралась граница с Тенью.  
Что-то в нём изменилось, в Андерсе, что не был ни высоким светловолосым человеком, ни трупом. Что-то — и он не мог понять, что именно.  
_— Ты собираешься провести тут вечность? Прошу, вставай._  
— Я не могу... Я же говорил.  
_— Ты не пытался._  
— Я простой смертный. Я всего лишь обычный человек.  
_— Ты не человек. Ты не смертный._  
Вместо ответа он испустил крик. Голосом, что не был голосом, исходящий из горла или лёгких Кристоффа. Этот голос исходил прямо от него.  
— Кто же я тогда?  
_— Ты маг._  
И что есть маг?  
_— Собери всю свою волю._  
— А если ничего не случится? Если я правда ничего не могу?  
Но он не прислушался к ответу. Он знал, что Справедливость, настоящий Справедливость, мог бы сказать. Продолжай стараться. Продолжай, пока не испустишь дух. Даже если ты не можешь преуспеть, есть некое благородство в том, чтобы биться грудью о враждебный мир, пока кто-нибудь из вас не сломается.  
Он сосредоточился.  
— Этого недостаточно. Я всё равно не могу, — сказал он. Но от его отдавшегося эхом голоса вздрогнула пещера, магия рябью прошла по воздуху.  
_— Можешь. В тебе по-прежнему есть магия — ты должен использовать её не как смертный, но как..._  
Что-то изменилось.  
— Стражи продали меня. Храмовники меня убьют. Куда мне идти? У меня никого не осталось.  
_— Есть я._  
— Нет. Они прикончили тебя. Я знаю, что они прикончили тебя. Тебя даже здесь нет.  
Всё смешалось. Потому что нет, Справедливости здесь не было. Это была не Тень, и Андерс больше не видел сны. И Справедливость был, вероятно, мёртв — насколько может быть мёртв дух. Но отчего-то эта идея отказывалась покидать его. Если духи бессмертны, если они отправлялись обратно в Тень при потере тела, тогда был шанс...  
— Что меня ждёт там? — спросил он.  
Но он и так знал ответ. Свобода. Возможность выбора. Шанс. Надежда. Там, в мире, всегда была надежда.  
Он увидел синий свет, протянутую ему руку в доспехах. Она быстро исчезла в темноте, оставив лишь эхо слов:  
_— Ступай, найди меня._  
Андерс поднялся на ноги и вышел из пещеры.


End file.
